Under the New Moon
by kathythekiwi
Summary: After Edward left Bella she gets turned by Victoria. Now 5 years later Bella is a famous singer and Victoria is her manager. Will she take Edward back? Why is the volturi so annoying? Everything turns for the worst. First fan fic and it's really good READ
1. 7 years have gone so fast

Summary

This is in New Moon after Edward leaves. What happens now? Only 5 years later Bella is a bad mouth popular celebrity. She is said to be a strange girl with a mysterious past and odd appearance. RATED T First Fan fic. Hope you enjoy.

Bella's POV

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **"What is it now? HOLY SHIT! I'M LATE!" I quickly went out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on some awesome looking clothes. I guess I'll do my make-up in the car. When I got out, of course there was paparazzi waiting for me. I was going to try to avoid them, but this one man shoved a frieaking microphone down my throat. "Get the hell out of my face!" "Izzie! Izzie! Whats your mysterious past and why is it so mysterious?" Just then I had a flashback of "him". Flashback:

_We were in the meadow. I was standing there shocked of what came out of Ed- his mouth. "I don't love you or want you anymore" He left me still standing there. Then I heard a laugh. "My my, you two having problems. Boo hoo. I was going to kill you mate for mate, but revenge will always be better." "What are you saying?" I was confused. Revenge? "I could turn you into something he was trying to prevent. We could go together and do whatever we liked." It was a good plan and I nodded my head slowly Victoria came out of the shadows and bit me. Then the three days of pain were over. I was transformed. My powers we're a shield, mind reading, and super strength. I didn't want to be a nomad as what Victoria or Vicky wanted, but instead I got famous. Vicky is now my kick-ass manger. _

I was pulled out of my memories by a strong hand and a booming, but harsh voice. "ISABELLA CULLEN!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Vicky dragged me in the dressing room preparing me for my live concert. I was done with light but fierce looking make-up. I went over to the clothes rack and picked out a low cut navy blue shirt, with a frayed, and short mini skirt. I was satisfied with my choice and went to change. I waited for the hostess to announce my name and to go on. "NOW HERE'S WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE NUMBER ONE TOP ARTIST AROUND THE GLOBE! IZZIE!!" "ALRIGHT IS EVERYONE READY FOR A GREAT NIGHT!?" I heard millions of fans scream my name. I was very pleased and started singing.

Everytime we touch(Cascada) 

I Kissed a Girl(Katy Perry)

Toxic(Britney Spears)

Sk8er Boi(Avril Lavigne)

When it all falls Apart(The Veronicas)

Breathe(Anna Nalick)

Speechless(The Veronicas)

Apoligize(One Republic+Timbaland)

Happier(Guster)

Say goodbye  
Lose your friends  
Make them go  
Don't need them around

Cause it's time  
Lose your friends  
Make them go  
Was never supposed to be like this

They were too weak too prone to break  
Their needs too deep their skin too thin  
By now you took what was to take  
Tear it apart and start again

So go on  
If this will make you happier-er  
It got you this far  
Do what you have to

You've wasted  
Every moment  
Of your Saturdays  
and your Sundays  
You're wasted from the boredom  
Was never supposed to be like this

Like your father said  
Just do what was done unto you  
Always  
In your father's steps  
Just do what was done unto you  
It wont be hard to start again

So go on  
If this will make you happier-er  
It got you this far  
Do what you have to

And you're gone now  
( Well you've know this would come and you've left me alone )  
And did it make you happier?  
( You're lost and your gone. Don't take it so seriously )  
Was it that hard?  
( Go on and get going. I'm fine on my own )  
Did what you had to  
( It got you this far. Finally got it figured out )

One more inch  
You son of a bitch  
Been a waste of my time  
Always  
Now you're half awake  
You bend till you break  
And make the same mistakes  
Always

So go on  
If this'll make you happier-er  
It got you this far  
Do what you have to

And you're gone now  
( Well you've know this would come and you've left me alone )  
And did it make you happier?  
( You're lost and your gone. Don't take it so seriously )  
Was it that hard?  
( Go on and get going. I'm fine on my own )  
Did what you had to  
( It got you this far. Finally got it figured out )

The concert was over and I went out to party all night with a couple friends...

Edward's POV

I look pathetic. I haven't hunted in a while, maybe a month. The day I left Bella was running through my head over and over again. I still pictured her full lips, and the tears that flowed down her cheeks. I'm a monster. I got bored of listening to my thoughts and unblocked others.

_Esme- Oh my how very pretty._

_Emmet-Whoa never thought she could...Wow._

_Rosalie-What should I wear tomorrow? I don't know. I look pretty in everything. _

_Jasper-Wow..._

_Carlisle- Oh my how very pleasant we must get Edward down here._

_Alice- OH MY GOSH!! NOW I CAN FINALLY GET EDWARD OUT! AND MEET...OOPS COME DOWN EDWARD._

Who was she? I ran downstairs and everyone was staring at the tv. There was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her lyrics though were very painful. Then she stopped and her eyes looked like she was in a lot of pain and confusion. The hostess yelled out her name and a shock of pain went through my whole body. "IZZIE or as her manager yelled "ISABELLA CULLEN!!" She used our last name, but why? Unless...

A/N: Review cause this is my first fan fic!!


	2. The mystery girl

Previously:

The hostess yelled out her name and a shock of pain went through my whole body. "IZZIE or as her manager yelled "ISABELLA CULLEN!!" She used our last name, but why? Unless...

Edward's POV

Unless there was only one possible answer I could think of. Bella has transformed. It didn't sink in, until Alice broke the silence.

"Well we should go see her next concert!"

"Alice, we can't what if she doesn't like us?"

"Don't be silly Edward."

I didn't think it was a good idea until I saw a shocking image. Victoria was at Bella's side and they looked happy? What the?? I needed to know what was going on, but more importantly I need Bella. My Bella... Alice was already on the phone trying to get us tickets, and backstage passes.

I knew that this was probably the only chance I had to apologize to Bella. The next concert is tomorrow and it was in New York. We only lived 3 hours from there.

"Well I guess we're going to New York!"

I had to know what the family was thinking about this 'reunion'

_Esme- Oh I can't wait to see my little girl all grown up._

_Carlisle- I wonder if she'll join our coven?_

_Emmet- RODE TRIP! Whoo! _

_Rosalie- We just got rid of her and she keeps coming back? Ugh. I guess this is an excuse to wear my sexy clothes. Emmet watch out tonight. RAWR!_

_Alice- BELLA BELLA BELLA I'm so excited! What to wear what to wear. I have to dress the WHOLE family. _

_Jasper-hmmm... There is an enormous amount of excitement from my pixie... please tell me she's not going to try to pick out my clothes..._

I laughed at my family's funny thoughts. Then they all stared at me. "What?" "Edward its the first time you've smiled or laughed since we left Bella." It was I guess knowing I would see my Bella tomorrow I was getting giddy. I don't know if that's normal for a man to say though.

Bella's POV

After the concert I partied with my friends all night! It was so much fun. Then I got home and fell asleep. I woke up crying an screaming to the nightmare I've been having since Edward left. The meadow, the tears, and the transformation. I looked at the clock it was 5:01 in the morning. I got up and showered and my usual stuff plus the make-up. I took my time with my clothes and accessories. I looked at the clock again and it was 7:30. I had to go to practice before the show. Vicky looked pleased that I was early and set everything up for me to sing. After rehearsal I went to meet with my friends. They were all excited about the concert, but I had a feeling something wasn't going to go right. . .

Alice's POV

I am so excited about the concert!! EEK I cannot wait! Edward had a worried look on his face though. Then I had a vision:

"_I hate you guys go away!" I was a little shocked. "Edward you ruined my life. I will NEVER forgive you!" "Plus I've already met my other half. William!" A strange, but handsome person came into the room. "He's so much better and can even time travel. So good bye Cullens." Then she slammed a door in our faces. But before she kissed William. _

Edward didn't know I had a vision, but I kept it to myself and started to think about shopping. Before I knew it we were already there. I was happy but worried at the same time. I hope tonight goes well.

Edward's POV

I could tell Alice was hiding something from me, but I ignored it due to the fact the love of my miserable life will be with me once more... We went inside and took our seats in the middle. I had a perfect view of the stage and soon to be wife I was hoping. Then the host came on. "WELCOME ALL and I HOPE WE'RE ALL READY FOR IZZIE CULLEN!!" Everyone clapped, but we just waited for him to announce it. "NOW HERE'S IZZIE!!" Bella came out on stage wearing the sexiest outfit I have ever seen. She wasn't the shy girl in Forks high anymore, she was an angel but better. She said something but I couldn't hear her cause I was so dazzled. My gaze was broken as she started to sing.

Vulnerable(Secondhand Serenade)

Almost Lover (A fine frenzy)

Just so you know (Jesse McCartney)

Because you Live (Jesse McCartney)

When did your heart go missing?(Rooney)

Shaken(Rooney)

Hero Heroine (Boys like Girls)

It's not over (Secondhand Serenade)

There was a sadness in her sweet musical voice. Was she still mad? Would she take me back?

I had to meet her.


	3. Meeting again

Previously: There was a sadness in her sweet musical voice. Was she still mad? Would she take me back?

I had to meet her.

Bella's POV

Before I went up on stage, I took a peek at the audience. Right there in the middle of the audience sat the Cullen family. Edward and Alice looked serious though concentrating hard on the stage where I would be. Then I heard my cue, I walked on stage nervously. I said something to the audience, but my mind was elsewhere. Why was the Cullen family there? Then I remembered what Victoria said about revenge. Then I put all my passion in the songs I sang. I thought I was going to cry, the lyrics we're describing my life. After the concert, I went backstage and tried as hard as I could to avoid everyone and go straight to Vicky. She came to me quickly.

"The Cullen's are here."

"AND?? Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" She wasn't doing it for me. She was doing it for herself. I felt betrayed, but I want everyone to forget who I was. I was thinking of my drummer William he was a vampire too. He could time travel and make anyone forget about something I felt bad, but I want the Cullen's to be safe. The Volturi tracked me down and they said they would keep an eye on me. They didn't approve of the publicity. Edward deserves so much more than being watched, or stalked. I realized I had been standing in the same spot with my thoughts for a while. Vicky then whispered something into my ear. "Don't forget why you're here now. Be calm."

I watched as the coven of seven came walking towards me. I started to read there minds, I was a little nervous of how they thought of me.

_Esme- I miss Bella SO much!_

_Carlisle-I have a lot of questions for her but I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable._

_Emmet-I can't wait to hug her and then trip her when she isn't looking._

_Rosalie-WHEN AM I GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH EMMET AGAIN? Ooh! Clothes and a mirror!_

_Jasper-You can do this Jazz. Keep everyone here calm and don't make this awkward. _

_Alice-BARBIE BELLA! BARBIE BELLA!_

Edward had a poker face on, it looked emotionless. I wondered what he was thinking.

_Edward- What am I going to say? 'Sorry Bella I left you...no. Bella I love you. no. I don't know what to do. I'll just go and Kiss her. Yeah. No AHHH!!_

I smiled and then we came face to face. I motioned them to come in my dressing room for privacy.

"BELLA! It's been too long!" Esme and Alice just came right out and hugged me. I hugged them back and then pulled away. Then Emmet came into a big hug. I would have choked but I had super strength and hugged him tighter. "Man! Bella you're sexy, good at singing, AND strong. Can we play wrestling sometimes?" I nodded and was about to cry a tearless sob. Rosalie kissed me on the cheek and looked into the mirror. She was staring at herself?? Jasper and Carlisle kept themselves together and shook my hands. Edward was just standing there. I was going to give him a hug, but he just _shook my hand??_ THAT'S IT? I HAVEN'T SEEN MY LOVE IN YEARS AND YOU GIVE A WORTHLESS HANDSHAKE?? I smiled and then just went up and hugged him close to me. He was a little shocked and then kissed the top of my head. I wanted this reunion to be better so I said to follow me to mine and Vicky's house. It was a few miles away, but we got there. Vicky was there and waiting, with a mischievous smile on her face. We walked into our house and sat down in the living room.

"So Bella how have you been? And tell us what we missed!" Alice was always th4 first one to break the silence.

So I told them about Victoria and I lied saying she had compassion for me and took me in as her daughter, but I soon got famous and she turned into the best manager alive. (Well sort of alive). I stopped when Emmet asked the question everyone wanted to know. "So... uh Bella do you have any special powers?" "Well I have super strength that'll last like you, and I can read minds like Edward, and I can project a shield from other special powers. That was why you couldn't read my mind when I was human Edward. It was only in my brain, but with practice I can stretch it out to a 2 mile radius now." Everyone was wide eyed and some looked embarrassed with the thoughts they were thinking. Calisle waited a while and then cleared his throat. " Could we have a demonstration I think everyone here is a bit curious including myself." I said yes and then I asked for a volunteer. Edward and Rosalie. I put my shield around Rosalie and told Edward to try and read her mind.

**a/n HAHAHA! I am turning evil for a second and leaving this bad chapter hanging. Sorry I had writer's block so this is a bad chapter. REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	4. Changed forever?

Previously:

" Could we have a demonstration I think everyone here is a bit curious including myself." I said yes and then I asked for a volunteer. Edward and Rosalie. I put my shield around Rosalie and told Edward to try and read her mind.

Edward's POV

Bella told me to try to read Rosalie's mind. I couldn't. There was an awkward silence. It felt...weird. I gave up and sighed. Bella put down her shield I think and everyone looked at her in awe. She was even more amazing as I got to know her. "Wow you're more amazing than ever Bella love."

"Stop with the flattering Edward."

"But you always liked it when I dazzled you." I said it in a mocking tone, but I didn't think she liked it.

Bella stood up and told everyone to get out.

"Get out of my house every one of you Cullens!"

"Bella why? We were having a good time."

"You just need to!"

We all walked out, but once again Alice asked "Why?" Everyone was so confused.

"I hate you guys go away!" I was a little shocked. "Edward you ruined my life. I will NEVER forgive you!Plus I've already met my other half. William!" A strange, person came into the room. "He's so much better and can even time travel. So good bye Cullens." Then she slammed a door in our faces. But before she kissed William. I was so shocked. Why? I had to run away go somewhere else. What else could I do? Bella was happy. I couldn't take that away...

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe my vision came true. Edward had gone off and run somewhere. He was probably in as much shock and pain as we were, maybe even more. Esme started to cry a tearless cry of course, but she'd be balling if she could. Emmet and Rosalie just walked to the car. Jasper was trying to get my attention, and Carlisle tried to comfort Esme while also in deep thought. We all walked to the car and drove home in silence. Something wasn't right here.

Bella's POV

"I can't believe I just did that to my loving family."

There was a silence, but William was the first one to break it. "Why did you? You loved Edward and them so why?"

"Because the Volturi is breathing down our necks! Stalking us! The Cullens are too good for that! They deserve more especially Edward. I love them way too much to become a prisoner like me!" I broke down and fell down to my knees covering my face in shame. "Then give it up. Give up all the fame and fortune. Go to Volterra and ask Aro. Victoria and I will be fine. She is my other half remember, ever since James died." At the mention of Vicky's lover's name I heard a hiss from the kitchen. William was right though I could just give it all up for them. At least I wouldn't have to feel bad for the money. I have already saved up a lot for William, Vicky, and me to all share that would last us for years.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to Volterra."

Alice's POV

I should go over to Bella's and ask what was wrong. She loved Edward too much to give him up. Then I had a vision.

_There was Bella and Aro talking. "Please Aro let me give up being a celebrity." "Hmmm... Some would get suspicious, so I don't want those camera men always following you around. I'll only let you if you become part of my guard and your friend William?as well." "No! Aro please. Do not put William into this. This is my problem. William will come when he wants! I'll become part of your guard, but I have one condition." "I'm listening." "Just leave my friends and family alone. Especially William, Victoria, and the Cullens." "Never even touch them especially Edward." Aro and his brother Caius scowled. "Aro I am important knowing I have multiple talents." 'Well then you have yourself a deal." _

Oh my gosh! So that's what was wrong. Oh no! And Bella's already decided! What do I do? I NEED TO FIND EDWARD. All of a sudden...

**A/N: Sorry guys I need to sleep and get ready for school tomorrow. I'll write more don't worry.**


	5. The night of the runaways in the meadow

Previously:

Oh my gosh! So that's what was wrong. Oh no! And Bella's already decided! What do I do? I NEED TO FIND EDWARD. All of a sudden...

Alice POV

All of sudden I realized that my whole family was staring at me.

Jasper was the first one to break the awkwardness, but his voice was very low. "Alice, what'd you see?"

"I need Edward to be here too." I had to go look for him before he becomes suicidal. I knew the perfect place to start.

Edward's POV

I ran letting myself go anywhere. Be anywhere. If I couldn't be Bella's half then I wasn't meant to live. It's time to pay a visit to the Volturi. Before I go though I had to see 'her' one more time. I have to be prepared though, I was on my way to our meadow.

_After a lot of running..._

I saw the moon's light coming closer to me as the arch of the trees were coming to an end. I was here. The flowers were still as beautiful as the last time I came here. This was the place, the first time I said I love you to Bella. My skin glowed as I stepped out of the shadows and let the moonlight shower over me. My memories were interrupted by a scent, it was a very familiar. It was beautiful. Her.

Bella's POV

Before going to see Edward one more time, I went to our meadow. Full of painful and joyous memories. I saw a figure coming up ahead. I was prepared to attack, until I saw his face. I didn't stop running and before I knew it I ran into him. He was probably shocked as I was, cause we both landed on the floor with a thump. The flowers were our bed and our souls just seemed to connect. I didn't know what to do. Edward saw the nervousness in our eyes, so he just kissed me. His lips crushing against mine. I was shocked, but it sunk in. We were both just so passionate. It seemed as if nothing existed except him and me. I closed my eyes, imagining a world without him. I wouldn't have let this go further, but this would be the last time I would see him. Forever... I thought, it had a nice ring to it. We didn't talk. No words could describe how we felt at that one moment. I just thought forever...

Edward's POV

I saw confusion in my love's eyes. I just let my passion, and desires take over from there. She was so soft, I tried imagining a world without her. I couldn't I had to stay alive. Tomorrow morning was my only chance to convince her, to stay with me. Forever. I couldn't just let her go this time.

_Hours later and many thoughts with actions to match(ew I know but its gonna get better.)_

Bella's POV

All, but too soon it was over. The sun rose with our skin glistening brightly. Edward brought some drinks When he went off to get some clothes for us, I put an odorless, invisible drug in Edward's cup. Even with our vampire senses, no one could detect this. It was a special knock out drug that Vicky made so I wouldn't have bags under my eyes. I would leave Edward a note. Then make William make him forget me. I would never go back. Edward came back with a smile, and I gladly dressed myself. I felt awful, but at least this way, I can be at peace that he'll be okay. I put on my best poker face, but I knew that wouldn't be enough. He stared straight through me. He saw my sadness and had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? Why so sad on such a happy day?"

"I've just missed you so much. We could've had this all this time. I didn't even try looking for you, I'm sorry." Part of that was true. I was hoping he would come to me, but I never tried looking for him. "Well I'm sorry Love I left you, but we have forever to make up for it. You, me, and forever." I had to smile at that, then a my favorite crooked smile spread wide across his face. Edward looked happy, but then he just said he felt tired. "What! I can't be tired!" "I'm sorry Edward. I really am." I started to cry without the tears. " Good-bye Edward I will always love you..." "Bella..." he dozed off, well knocked out. I laid him down and left the note. I kissed him on the lips, "The last time I would see you, at least you look peaceful." I whispered it so quietly only he would hear. I ran off to the house to pack and then the airport. As I ran, I left my heart with Edward, the memories, the kisses, and all the times he dazzled me. This is the end...

Eward's POV

I was having the nicest conversation with my love. I stared deep within her eyes. I wasn't expecting to see the great deal of sadness though.

"What's wrong? Why so sad on such a happy day?"

"I've just missed you so much. We could've had this all this time. I didn't even try looking for you, I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry Love I left you, but we have forever to make up for it. You, me, and forever." I saw Bella smile. Her teeth and lips were absolutely gorgeous. I felt a smile come across my face. I started to feel droopy? How?! "What! I can't be tired!" This was strange. Then Bella said something even stranger. "I'm sorry Edward. I really am." she started to cry without the tears. " Good-bye Edward I will always love you..." "Bella..." Then everything went back. I could still hear her voice. "The last time I would see you, at least you look peaceful" she whispered it and then I could hear her run. Then I felt numb, and I started to have dreams?? They were all my memories of Bella. I just let myself watch as I lay there in the meadow.

Alice's POV

I waited until morning, and then I drove to the Edward's and Bella's meadow. I had to warn Edward. I got out of my car and ran as fast as I could. The sun was revealing and on the ground, Edward was sleeping?? How could that be possible?

"Edward, Edward wake up??"

Nothing he just laid there motionless. I smelt something funny. It was white powder? I'm guessing Bella knocked Edward out and she was on her way to Volterra. I had to stop her, but not with sleepy head over here. I took Edward to the house.

"Carlisle? Yeah I Edward is sleeping in my car. I know I'll explain later. I'm on my way home."

"Yeah I need to drop Edward off and go to the air port to stop Bella and my vision. I'll see you later."

I drove home as fast as I could, letting the road disappear behind me.

**Alright I've been nice, but I want at least 10 reviews before writing my new chapter. If its over 10 I'll write better, if its less not so much its going to be a short chapter. Thank you and Review Review Review!**


	6. Searching for Bella, Joining the Enemy

_Previously: _

_I drove home as fast as I could, letting the road disappear behind me..._

Alice's POV

I got to the house and the whole family was there. They were staring at the sleeping beauty in my hands. They all had a confused look on their faces and I had decided to stay. The next flight I would go with Edward. I laid him on the couch and started to explain.

"Okay so when I got there, there was Edward just laying there. Then there was this strange white powder. Bella must've put this in Edward's drink and went off."

"I had a vision of Bella. She went to Volterra. They didn't like that she was famous and then said she wanted to give it up. Aro looked at her with a smirk on his face and said it would be too suspicious, so she had to join them. She said fine and said that he can't bother us or her previous 'coven'" I ended and then let the family have a chance to take things in. It took them a while, but Carlisle went over to Edward and pushed his chest a little, but must have had great strength in it. Edward spit up some blood and looked around confused.

"Where's Bella?? And why was I just sleeping?!"

"Edward, Bella went to Volterra and we need to go catch up with her. She drugged you."

Edward's POV

When Alice said that, I felt something hard in my pocket. It was a note.

**Dear Edward,**

**I love you with my life and soul. Don't come looking for me and live on like I never existed. Funny how you said the same thing. I want you and your family to always be happy. I knew that I was going to be with you, but I couldn't with the Volturi breathing down my neck. I'm giving up being famous. I might not survive or see you again. So this is good-bye. Remember _forever..._ AND DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME! I'm sorry to hurt you. Move on... love.**

**Love, Bella**

I saw where it was hard to write with the pen pressed down so hard on some of the words. If it was possible, there would be tear stains on here too... I put my hand to my for head.

"Now I know how much it hurt. When I left Bella. I really am a monster."

"Edward, please don't do this again. You could change what happened last time. Go look for her. We'll all go with you. Please."

Alice was right. I needed to go look for her. Even if it costs me my life.

"No I should go. You don't need to risk all your lives for me."

"I'm going!" Alice

"So am I!"Carlisle

"Me too."Emmet

"Fine, but I want Jasper there too."

Jasper looked shock, but came easily.

We left, leaving Rosalie and Esme. Just in case. We told them to come after a few days. They understood why and left.

_Emmet- I need to go get my sister back! Maybe I might even fight. (_He sounded excited as he thought this.)

We drove off to the airport and then bought our tickets. We took off and I stared out, looking at Forks. It maybe the only thing I see. If they weren't going to give Bella up. I was going to either fight and get killed, or become part of the guard. I couldn't live without Bella... I closed my eyes and waited patiently to land. Alice replayed the vision in her head. Then I replayed the memories of Bella and me in my head. EVERYTHING. How soft and fragile she looked. How amazing she is. I'm coming for you. I'm not making the same mistake last time. _Forever..._I whispered.

Bella's POV

I was nervous going to see the Volturi. Aro especially. I went in and everything was the same as I remembered. Aro was there with his guard and his brothers.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise. Is there something wrong?"

"Please Aro let me give up being a celebrity."

"Hmmm... Some would get suspicious, so I don't want those camera men always following you around. I'll only let you if you become part of my guard and your friend William?as well."

"No! Aro please. Do not put William into this. This is my problem. William will come when he wants! I'll become part of your guard, but I have one condition."

"I'm listening."

"Just leave my friends and family alone. Especially William, Victoria, and the Cullens."

"Never even touch them especially Edward." Aro and his brother Caius scowled.

"Aro I am important knowing I have multiple talents."

"Well then you have yourself a deal."

I then looked into his mind.

_Aro- What she doesn't know is that someone has informed me that Edward and part of his family are on there way here to stop her. I'll make them fight. _

"ARO!! You didn't tell me they were coming!"

He looked shock and realized I could read his mind.

"Well then, my dear Bella you are more special than I realized. " There was a growl from Jane, probably jealous of the praise.

"Fine well then I should tell you to get them to join our guard, or get killed."

I had a plan and accepted. This was going to be a long night...


	7. Surprise?

Previously...

I had a plan and accepted. This was going to be a long night...

Edward's POV

Finally the plane landed and I looked how sunny it was. Crap. I called for a rental car and it came an hour later. Emmet, Alice Jasper, Carlisle and I piled in the car, paying whatever I threw at the previous driver. I couldn't wait and I almost broke the speedometer with the speed I was going. I didn't care. She promised me forever... I was keeping that promise. Not again. I was speeding off to the Volturi castle.

_After a lot of speeding..._

"FINALLY SOME ACTION!!" Emmet's booming voice filled the tiny waiting room we were in, getting ready for some action he would never see.

I snickered and then the lady told us to go in.

The door creaked open and in there we saw Aro, Cauis, with a smirk on their faces. Marcus looked a little pained.

_Marcus- Edward, Bella came, but I don't if she can leave. I saw her heart, it was yearning for you and was very pained. I'm sad that yours is the same, but hers so pure..._

_Cauis- Get the F-- OUT OF MY HEAD CULLEN!_

_Aro-... Surprise. _

I felt a confused look going across my face. My family stared at me in awkwardness.

_Alice- Edward I can feel a vision coming to me, but it's being blocked by a shield...?? I'm really confused._

That's what the surprise was...

"Aro what'd you do to Alice? She can't see the future."

"My dear Edward, what a pleasant surprise! I'm not doing anything. Maybe Alice is just simply broken..."

"WHAT!! I'M NOT BROKEN! BUT YOU WILL BE--" Alice's shriek was muffled by Carlisle and Jasper holding her back.

There was a calmness in the air. Jasper.

I gave him a look and his eyes looked pained. Almost as if he would cry, which he can't.

"I don't think you should be rude, come out dear. Cullen's I'd like you to meet a new member of our guard."

"No..." was all that escaped my lips. I couldn't speak.

**Hey sorry short chapter I know but I can't think of a lot. Hehehe I promise more next time.**


	8. The unlasting forever

Previously...

"No..." was all that escaped my lips. I couldn't speak.

Bella's POV

I was devastated. Edward was coming with the family. I couldn't stop them. All I could think about was how shameful I would look. I took advantage of the Cullen family trust. I drugged Edward, left him and them, and I came to the _Volturi..._

Before I realized, I hissed at the name. Jane was staring at me coldly, but with envy. Who knows? I don't think she likes me, so just avoid her Bella.

Great, I'm talking to myself in my mind. Ugh...

My thoughts were interrupted when a booming laugh filled the castle..._Emmet._

I was getting prepared, but panicked when I heard the footsteps coming closer. I wanted to run, but not with Aro expecting for me to be here. I stood behind everyone in the darkness. Just then, _they_ entered the room. I was filled with fear. I didn't know why. Just then, Everyone's thoughts came rushing into my head.

_Marcus- Edward, Bella came, but I don't if she can leave. I saw her heart, it was yearning for you and was very pained. I'm sad that yours is the same, but hers so pure..._

_Cauis- Get the F-- OUT OF MY HEAD CULLEN!_

_Aro-... Surprise. _

Surprise? Was that all he could say? I was nothing a surprise. Marcus... was he that pained by my heart? I don't know.

"Aro what'd you do to Alice? She can't see the future." My shield must be up...

"My dear Edward, what a pleasant surprise! I'm not doing anything. Maybe Alice is just simply broken..." WHAT?? If my life and theirs were not at risk I would rip Aro to shreds here and now!

"WHAT!! I'M NOT BROKEN! BUT YOU WILL BE--" Alice's shriek was muffled by Carlisle and Jasper holding her back.

Go Alice. Hehehe. That's what you get. Just then an river of calmness spread throughout my body. Jasper... I didn't want to look up, but curious to see which Cullens came. I suddenly saw Edward's eyes. It didn't meet mine, but I could still feel the hurt, and the penetration. His eyes burned in fury on the outside though. I wanted to cry. I wanted to feel his touch and I want him to say _that everything will be alright and I love you. Remember I promised...forever. _I wanted to cry, but it'll give me away and I can't. I was lucky. If anyone saw how weak I was to just the sight of Edward. I would've died then and there. I could feel _Marcus_ squeezing my shoulder? His eyes were suddenly filled with sympathy. Wow... I never saw this side of him.

Felix's POV

Ugh! Stupid Bella. I guess if she's going to stay might as well be nice. Stupid Cullen family. I could feel Bella's pain next to me. I tried to _"comfort" _her. I don't know. I was not falling for her, but it was just so hard to see her like this. That beautiful face filled with sadness. It hurt me? I don't know.

Edward's POV (sorry there's not a lot of talking, you guys just need to know this.)

"No..." was all I could say. Out of the darkness was my Bella. She had the saddest expression on her face. She then realized she looked weak and then put on a very good poker face.

I could hear her voice in my head. Maybe her shield? This was new. I could here her. It was amazing. He soft, but strong voice. I wanted to keep, until the words hit me like a ton of... I don't know. Nothing has ever hurt me... physically.

_Edward, GET OUT OF HERE! Do you want to do this to your family to me?! I don't want you here and you do not need to be here with me. I...I...I don't love you. _

It was much quieter.  
_Get out of my life. Never come back. You don't deserve to be with me in this prison. In the end I won't survive anyway. And I know you don't want a dead wife. Just go... forever. I'm sorry. _

The voice was gone and I fell to my knees. I didn't care who was watching and I didn't know why. How could she do this to me. It's me. I can't live without her. I rushed towards her. But then Felix? Was in front of her?

"Back off FELIX!"

"Make me. She's one of us."

"Calm down Edward. We'll talk about this later." Then Jasper and Emmet AND Alice pulled me away out the doors. My eyes burning in rage and sadness.

"no" a whisper...?

I saw Carlisle stay behind and talk to Aro. _Edward don't worry. We'll get her. But __don't do something stupid to end her life too!_

Carlisle's POV

There was quite some tension and then Edward went nuts. .

I motioned for his siblings to drag him out while I talk things over.

"Aro, sorry for my son's rude behavior." I put on a smile and he smiled back.

"Of course my dear Carlisle! I know that shock entered his body as him seeing Bella."

"Bella, go prepare yourself and train with Jane, Marcus, and... Felix."

I looked over and heard a hissing sound. Jane. I was calm. Bella and them left with the saddest looking expression on her face... I needed her back. My daughter, my son, both suffering; it hurt me so.

"Well then can we meet tomorrow then?"

"Yes of course around 12:30 after our _lunch."_

I shivered mentally, and ran after my family...

Bella's POV

As I guessed it was a long night.

"Bella do you want to stay in your room?" Marcus asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Okay..." It sounded so emotionless. I thought I had changed. I became stronger. So why had all that confidence gone away?

"Oh hello? Are you my roommate?" Even though the room was huge. The girl had vampire features, and had light blond hair. Her eyes were topaz... a vegetarian. Very nice figure, and absolutely gorgeous, but not compared to Rosalie.

"Yes, I'm Bella C--Swan" I remembered that I used Cullen to fill Edward with pain, but it only effected me.

"Okay well what's your special power?" She asked so happily. With no care free in the world.

" Oh well I can read minds, project a 'special power' shield, and I have super strength that will stay what about you...?" I smiled at the change in subject, but she didn't quite tell me her name.

"OH YEAH...! sorry my name is Chloe, and my special power is for people or any other being to forget things."

Just then a plan had formed. Edward will forget me and move on. The Cullens never met me. I don't know if it will be the second time or the first.

"I know we just met, but I need a favor..." I hope this works.

"Sure Bella! Anything! What is it?"

"I need you to hold my hand and make some people forget about me."

"Why?

"a troubled past..." I felt the sadness overflowing through me, but then the confidence I had while I was a singer pushed it back. Like before.

Chloe had a sad look on her face and then turned happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Just... I had a troubled past, I forgot it, but it keeps coming back. I don't know... Yeah so I'll do it. Grab my hands and I need you to picture the people in your head and some bad memories, you want to erase. You will be going through their minds and erasing memories."

Sounded simple enough. I just need to put the Cullen's back in Forks. Not Italy.

Edward will come tomorrow with his family and then I'll sneak in their room and put suitcases and a card.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR CHOICE AT THIS HOTEL! PLEASE COME AGAIN. HOPE YOU HAD A FUN VACATION. WE HAVE YOUR CAR READY FOR YOUR TRIP BACK TO FORKS, WASHINGTON!!

HAVE A GOOD DAY :)

There everything was perfect. I felt pained, but now I can go on easy without them worrying. Perfect Bella. Just need to hide your scent. Crap. Never mind. Hire someone. No.  
_Just do it Bella, they won't recognize the scent anyways. _My head was right.

Good Bye Edward. Live happy... _forever._


	9. Living in emptiness

**A/N: Okay so I made a mistake and said MARCUS grabbed her shoulder, when actually FELIX did that's why it was his pov next sorry about that.**

**I would've died then and there. I could feel _Marcus_ squeezing my shoulder? His eyes were suddenly filled with sympathy. Wow... I never saw this side of him.**

**Felix's POV**

**Ugh! Stupid Bella. I guess if she's going to stay might as well be nice. Stupid Cullen family. I could feel Bella's pain next to me. I tried to "_comfort" _her. I don't know. I was not falling for her, but it was just so hard to see her like this. That beautiful face filled with sadness. It hurt me? I don't know.**

**AND**

**when it says this:**

"**Just... I had a troubled past, I forgot it, but it keeps coming back. I don't know... Yeah so I'll do it. Grab my hands and I need you to picture the people in your head and some bad memories, you want to erase. You will be going through their minds and erasing memories." **

**It was Chloe talking sorry again.**

_Previously..._

_There everything was perfect. I felt pained, but now I can go on easy without them worrying. Perfect Bella. Just need to hide your scent. Crap. Never mind. Hire someone. No.  
Just do it Bella, they won't recognize the scent anyways. My head was right._

_Good Bye Edward. Live happy... forever._

Bella's POV

Chloe looked at me questionably, but then just smiled.

"I'm ready you?"

"yeah..." it sounded more like an emotionless whisper. I couldn't stand the thought of Edward forgetting me. And the Cullens. But I had to they would all be in danger.

Chloe held out her hand and I took it.

"Okay now, just picture the people and erase any memory you want, but not completely when there's a lot to forget you'll put those memories in an amulet that'll come after, it'll play the memories like a television. When you want them to remember you break the amulet."

Wow... I'll just throw the amulet in a box. I will never see them again.

"Okay..." Breathe Bella._ I don't need to BREATHE! _Oh yeah. I took a deep breath anyways. Then I realized I had to go through the Volturi's mind so they forget they came and had an appointment.

"Get ready." Chloe closed her eyes. I closed mine and pictured the WHOLE Volturi. Not including Chloe. I could see all their memories and decided to make them forget EVERYTHING about the Cullen's visit. I could see a red light forming. The amulet? Whatever.

It was again painful to see the Cullen's faces. Oh Alice.

Then I saw through the minds of the Cullen family. I surfed through A LOT of memories. I could feel myself weaken when I saw how happy I looked just being with them. Then the painful memories came and I almost let go, but I knew I had to do this. There was a giant image.

"_Bella I love you"_

NO YOU DON'T THEN WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME!!

"_Me too."_

"_Forever." _

"_Forever."_

Then it was gone. I just couldn't stand it. Then everything went black. I opened my eyes and saw Chloe. She was dry sobbing a lot...

"What's wrong?"

"It was so hard seeing those memories. I can imagine how hurt you felt. The hurt HE felt."

She embraced me in a hug. Then there was a red light. Really big. Chloe calmed down.

"Here's the amulet, it sure is big..." "Anyways just break it and say I want you to remember. To make their memories come back to them."" Okay." The room was so big it had a bathroom that connected to the other room...Chloe's. So this is what she meant by roommate. I held the amulet close to my heart. I dare not look into it. Seeing so many memories would make me collapse...and never get back up. I put it in a box and opened a floor board and put it in there.

I wanted to play a song. I don't know, but since I became a singer I wrote songs when I get upset.

I went out and asked Aro if I could buy a piano, and guitar.

"Sure Bella." "Ugh... I have this huge headache like someone took something important out of my head...Oh! It's gone." "Do you need a guard to go with you."

"Sure..." I needed some company, so I wouldn't run away to go see Edward. I told Chloe to go and deliver the note while I was gone.

"Okay then Felix please escort Bella to her destination." Ugh...

"Fine."

We went and bought a grand white piano. And a keyboard so I could have fun for awhile. Then a beautiful guitar. Felix and I grabbed a car and it was silent.

"What made you want to buy a piano, keyboard. and guitar?"

"Just so I could write songs. It makes me feel better."

"About what?"

"NOTHING!" I answered too quickly, and he just turned around.

I put the instruments in my room and started to play. And sing. I felt pained but there was a wait lifted off my shoulders.

Listen to your heart (DHT)

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

I finished and saw Chloe and Felix staring at me. If I could, I would have blushed, but that wasn't me anymore. I could feel the confidence rise and I could feel it. The rage. Why would then barge in on something so private?! They were just worried. I calmed down and looked down at my hands.

"Bella...that was beautiful." they said in unison. Chloe looked a bit pained and then excited.

"Play another. I love music I just can't do anything."

"Yeah uh... I um got to go. Have fun" Felix walked out and I just breathed in and started to play the songs I just wrote. And some of my favorites I sung before.

My heart will go on(Celine Dion)

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

(Chorus) Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one.

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you to.  
In my life we'll always go on

(Chorus) Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on.

(Stronger Voice)  
You're here there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on...mmmmm

Again Chloe looked awed and Felix was standing by the door.

"Felix just come in won't you! Her songs are beautiful!"

Felix's POV

I was down the hall when I heard singing? Bella.

I look and she didn't realize that me and Chloe an obnoxious girl came in and listened. Her voice was perfect. The way she sang was even better. An angel. But she seemed so sad. I couldn't see her like this. It was awful. Then she stopped. She looked angry, then calm, and then looked at her hands.

"Bella...that was beautiful." we said in unison. Chloe looked a bit pained and then excited.

"Play another. I love music I just can't do anything."

"Yeah uh... I um got to go. Have fun" I had to go,I would've stayed, but I don't know. I didn't want to fall for her or become her friend.

Then I heard the musical voice again this time I just stayed at the doorway. Again still sad.

"Felix just come in won't you! Her songs are beautiful!"

They were. Being her friend wouldn't be too bad. I guess.

Bella's POV

I sang a few more songs. It got harder each time but I knew my friends would help me. Felix...and Chloe. Felix. I needed some friends so I guess I could count him in. Felix was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Chloe sat in a chair with awe.

Just so you know Jesse McCartney

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_Chorus:_  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_Chorus_

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

When it all falls apart (The veronicas)

Almost Lover (A fine Frenzy)

Wild Horses (Natasha Bedingfield)

Speechless (The veronicas)

Fall to pieces (Avril Lavigne)

I was done and both of them stared at me in awe.

I looked outside and it was dark. We said our good-byes.

Chloe stayed and said she gave them the note. "I put suitcases with some clothes in it and then left. They were probably out hunting."

I smiled a tiny one and then she left for her room.

I took a shower and got dressed and stuff. I laid in my bed with my iPod in my ears. I just kept saying that it's better if they didn't know me, and pictured them happy.

Edward's POV

After my brothers, and sister, Alice, pulled me out, we waited for Carlisle. He came out and said we were going to talk to them tomorrow at 12:30 after their lunch everyone scowled in disgust. .

We went to our hotel room, and then went out hunting.

There was something weird though. I couldn't remember what I was doing except hunting. My family had the same expression. I felt an emptiness yearning for something, knowing that it would never be filled. We went back to a hotel room...? That's all I remember. There was a note and a strange smell. I couldn't recognize it, but whatever. The note read that we were on vacation? Huh? Suitcases. We must be. Forks. It was our time to leave. Why were we here. So confused.

Carlisle said it was time to go, with a confused look on his face. Luckily it started to become dark and we went home. I think. Alice just looked confused and so did Emmet and Jasper.

When I went home, Rosalie and Esme were waiting and asked where we've been.

"On vacation?"

"Oh well I don't know. I felt worried about something and then just forgot."

"Us too."

The family thought it was time to leave. Off we go to North Carolina.

_3 years later..._

Alice's POV

UGH! Edward is making out with another girl AGAIN. Ever since we moved to North Carolina, Edward has been a player. I hate him. First he moped over nothing and then now he's making out with every girl he likes. And they kiss him back. _Sluts..._

Edward's POV

I don't know why, but I like making out with girls that have brown wavy hair. It reminds me of something and I think this will jog my memory. This is SO frustrating. I couldn't even figure something out. Why was I so depressed and empty? Whenever I try something I can 't fill it by a little. I can't even remember the girls' name. Ugh. I just pulled away and she almost attacked me for more. I drove her home. Then went home and stayed in my room. Thinking what's missing?

I looked in the mirror. Emotionless. OO

yep nothing. Same bronze hair, muscles, and same face since we left Forks. Maybe my answers there. I snuck off into the night and just left a note. Alice was of course waiting for me at my car.

"Your not going."

"Yes I am Alice now MOVE!"

"No"

"Why?" It sounded like a whine...

"Because I want to go with you..." She said it so softly, and then looked down.

"Why Alice, Why?"

"Because I feel like some thing's missing in my life. I can see the whole family thinks that."

I opened my mind.

_Carlisle- I have a lot of work to do, but I feel some thing's always missing..._

_Esme-I can't find out why, I keep myself busy, but I can't fill something is missing..._

_Emmet-Football's been boring... I need someone to hug or trip over. Nope can't remember what I'm missing_

_Rosalie- Everyone has an expressionless face again like somethings missing? Me too. :(_

_Jasper- Empty!! Where's Alice? Still soooo EMPTY!_

Emptiness... Missing...

No I'm not empty, or missing anything.

"No Alice."

"WHY NOT!" She shrieked.

"I'm not going. I'm just confused..."

"Okay. Tell me when your not in denial!" Great she's mad.

_A week later..._

Everyone stared at us again. Then some girl just kissed me. I ran away and just let myself lay low. I sat down at lunch and all through school just thinking about what if I was in denial? NAW.

I thought I needed a make-out session so I went up to a girl with brown hair, and kissed her. There was an intense electric shock going through my body. I was overwhelmed, until she punched me... ow.

"OW! What did you do that for?

I always got used to someone kissing me back.

'Because you're a...a...a... player. AND a jerk Edward Anthony Maeson Cullen!!"

Those words hurt me more than it should've I caught her image, before she drove off. Wait how'd she know my real name?

She had brown wavy hair, had topaz eyes? Vampire... vegetarian... I stood there awe struck.

I thought that she was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. She smelled of freesia.

"WHY IS THAT SO FAMILIAR !?" I accidentally yelled that and I'm sure my family would've heard that.

I stomped away in frustration, not caring. Then my siblings staring at me. Concerned.

Jasper was the first to break the awkwardness.

'What's wrong Edward?'

"I saw and kissed this girl-"

"Edward you're so predict-"

"NO. She punched me HARD and she-"

Emmet laughed "Sweet I wish I could've been there."

"NO let me finish!!" Everyone stood there in the silence.

"Okay... she was a vampire. A vegetarian and she knew my real name and drove off. She smelled really nice

and it was just all too familiar. Her voice and her face everything. I don't know where it's from, but it filled a little bit of my emptiness...inside me."

Everyone glanced down, obviously feeling the same way.

"Then I remembered it all started in Forks. I was going to go with Alice, but I was in denial..."

"I'm sorry Alice." She beamed and then looked serious.

"Well I'm going to Forks still. Anyone want to come?"

"Yes!" We all said in unison.

"okay we have to tell Carlilse and Esme."

We did and they let us go.

We just went on the plane, all of my siblings, and I.

I put my head towards the window and looked out.

_I'm on my way to fill what is missing..._


	10. I NEED A BETA!

**I'm sorry that this is an a/n thank you for all that wanted to be my beta I have 2 excellent ones that way ppl won't get mad and confused **

**Hostility Wolf **

**vampireversuswerewolf **

**Whoo!**

**Love ya all and i'll update soon!**


	11. Forks, memories redeemed

**A/N: for those of you who are just reading here's a recap. **

**Bella is a vampire she get drunk off of alcohol and that's how she sleeps and cries in the second chapter. I will point out mistakes, but no more since I have two betas!! Thank you! :)**

**I do not own twilight characters!! :(**

Previously...

"Well I'm going to Forks still. Anyone want to come?"

"Yes!" We all said in unison.

"okay we have to tell Carlilse and Esme."

We did and they let us go.

We just went on the plane, all of my siblings, and I.

I put my head towards the window and looked out.

_I'm on my way to fill what is missing..._

Alice's POV

FINALLY WE'RE OFF THAT PLANE!!

Ugh...

It was horrible.

Every 'young' flight attendant tried to flirt with one of my brothers,

and of course only Edward gave in. But me and Rose we're about to

rip their heads off. What girls did nowadays. One even spilled water all

over Rose, because she 'tripped' and landed in Emmet's arms with her

face right near his. He laughed and she was all like "Nice arms!"

Rose literally pulled her hair to the back of the plane and a few minutes

later there was a lot of screaming. Everything was silent and then she came out

with a death glare that could kill. Jasper and I cracked up laughing so hard!

While we were waiting the guys got our luggage and Rose got two cabs.

One for the luggage and one for us!Our house was still the same. All it

needed was a little paint and some ALICE decorating! We unpacked our clothes

into closets and dressers and then it turned dark. It was the third week of the month.

"MOVIE NIGHT!! EVERYONE COME DOWN IN 5 MINUTES with A MOVIE AND COMFORTABLE CLOTHES!!"

Edward's POV

'Alice we didn't come to watch movies and stay here. We came to find out what's missing!"

I was frustrated with the emptiness. I just wanted to get it over with.

Alice sighed. "Oh Edward, do you think we would really find something this late for humans?"

"No." I mumbled and she smiled in satisfaction.

Soon everyone was downstairs looking cozy and we all decided to watch a romance comedy.

I decided not to when Jasper and Alice were in the love seat, and Emmet and Rosalie we're cuddling

with each other next to me.

I went upstairs and played the piano. There was a piece that said 'Bella's lullaby'. I played it and felt like something. It was a shock. It was like all these memories were supposed to come back to me, but nothing. I was done playing, I laid on my bed listening to my stereo. The song Claire De lune came on.

It was my favorite. I don't know why, but I had a pain in my chest when it started to play. I ignored it and

then it was over. I wanted to go hunting or something. Everyone was still watching, what looked like Titanic.

I was about to go out.

"Edward where are you going?" Alice said without turning her head.

"I'm going hunting. I haven't gone in a while and I think I should if we're going to talk to humans."

'Good idea Eddie! I'll come with you!" Emmet was about to come, but then tripped, cause Rosalie was still

held his arm. She glared at him and Emmet was hesitant for a bit.

"I'll go to. I think Edward's right I don't remember the last time I went hunting, and you girls went before'

the plane ride."

"Okay while the guys are out, Rose and I will decorate the house and have a mini slumber party!"

Alice disappeared upstairs. "ROSE! Come ooonnn I want to have a pillow fight! Oh and wear the outfit I got

you from Victoria's Secret!"

"PILLOW FIGHTS! SLUMBER PARTY! VICTORIA'S SECRET!? I'M STAYING!!"

"No this is girl's night out." Rosalie went upstairs and my brothers and I went out to hunt far away.

_Two hours later..._

We caught some mountain lion, and buck. Pretty good for a night. The sun was rising and when we got

back to the house, we heard singing. Alice and Rose must have been doing karaoke. Even with our voice

changed from being a vampire, their singing was horrible... O.O

Emmet's POV

DUDE we caught some huge lions and the thing with horns on it's head. Anyways we got back and

heard the sweetest music you've ever heard.

My Rosie and Alice we're singing 'I kissed a girl'

It was so much fun cause I went upstairs and video taped it. Once they saw the camera

they practically squashed my camera...

Alice's POV

After the pillow fight we wanted to do karaoke. We did a lot of songs, but one stuck out to me.

I kissed a girl by Izzie Cullen. Our last name?

I love that song now, but it sounded way too familiar. I wanted to go look it up after, but

I saw Emmet video taping us and Rose and I attacked his camera. He laughed and ran away.

Then I went to my computer to look it up.

There was a picture with a caption.

I read the caption first.

'_Izzie Cullen is sweeping the nation. She mysteriously appeared and has become very famous. The world has come to love her, but what's behind all those songs? She is also very mysterious keeping her past a secret. What is it? No one knows."_

I saw the picture and realized that she had topaz eyes... vampire.

"Hey guys come look at this!"

"ALICE!! That's the girl I saw!"

"If she's a singer then why was she at school?"

There was another caption.

"_Izzie Cullen was at the top of her fame, when she mysteriously disappeared from the world. Her manager and friends do not know where she has gone. They assume she died due to stress and there was a memorial service held."_

After that everyone was stiff.

"Well what do we do? The chick Edward met was a famous singer that disappears and shows up at our school.?"

"That was year 2000 so she's been missing for 8 years..."

"Okay we should look for something in Forks now. Cause I don't remember what happened before the disappearance."

"Me too!"

"All I remember is school... and then nothing."

Edward's POV

Alice started to type and all these huge headlines popped out.

'LOOK!"

"_Where did our beloved Dr. Cullen go without a good bye? Who knows. But after Chief Swan or Charlie's daughter Isabella or Bella to some went missing 8 months after. She has disappeared and assumed dead due to a plane crash after leaving a note to go to California. The search went on as they did not find the body of Isabella."_

There was a picture and all of our jaws dropped.

"That's the singer Izzie!!"

"But how?"

"Why?"

"Did we know her?"

"Probably, but I don't remember."

"We have to visit Charlie or whatever."

"It looked like he still lives here."

"Okay well, let's go!"

We pulled up to a plain looking house and we saw a police cruiser knowing it was the right place.

Me and Alice only came out of the car and went to the door. "I'll talk."

We knocked at the door, and a man with bits of gray hair and was average height came to the door.

"Hello sir... If we could borrow some of your time for some questions?" Alice said politely.

"Son of a bitch. Your back. What nerve you must have, after breaking my daughter's heart to her DEATH!!"

"Charlie-"

'That's Chief Swan to you! Don't ever come back. You Cullen's all alike! Alice I thought you were sweet, but you left your best friend and Edward your the worst of all. GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR ELSE I WILL ARREST YOU!"

He slammed the door and Alice looked hurt and I was confused, and we went back to the car.

"Why did he say that? We don't even know him."

"I think we did."

"Let's go check out 'Bella's room' when he leaves. I think it's the one there." Alice pointed to a room with the window covered in curtains, but it was open.

Finally he left, and we all went in through the window.

The scent hit me hard. Even though I hunted, it made my throat burn.

"Wow this seems vaguely familiar."

"It does."

"Ow!"

Jasper hit a floor board and opened it. There underneath was a box.

Bella and Cullen family pictures.

He opened the box and there were a ton of pictures with us and even Calisle and Esme and ... Bella...

We looked through it.

There were mostly pictures of me and Bella together. Who was she?

There was me and her at prom.

Alice and her shopping

Hugging Emmet

Talking with Jasper

getting healed by Calisle

Kissing Edward

Laughing with Rosalie

Eating...food from Esme

All these pictures were labeled and we all looked happy. One particular picture stood out to me.

It was her and me smiling. She was so close to my face, and we were in a meadow. I knew all this from somewhere, but where?

Then Alice had a vision...


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY I NEED VOTES PEOPLE WHICH STORY SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER?!**

**UNDER THE NEW MOON**

**HAUNTED PASTS, HAPPY FRIENDS**

**PAST HAUNTINGS,MYSTERY NEIGHBORS, NEW CULLEN**

**YES THERE ARE SOME NEW STORIES SO READ CAUSE THE SECOND AND THIRD ONE HAVE ONLY ONE CHAPTER!**

**VOTE! TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**

**LOVE,**

**KATHYTHEKIWI**


	13. Off to Italy!

**A/N: Hey sorry guys that I haven't wrote in a long time but school and other stories I just had sooo many ideas! Well ENJOY**

_Last time...._

_All these pictures were labeled and we all looked happy. One particular picture stood out to me._

_It was her and me smiling. She was so close to my face, and we were in a meadow. I knew all this from somewhere, but where?_

_Then Alice had a vision......_

Edward's POV

Then Alice had a vision, so I looked inside her head. It was of us going to see the werewolves? But why?

"Alice why would we go visit the wolves?"

"THE WOLVES!?!"

"Yes the mutts, but maybe they know something about this Bella person. She obviously knows of vampires, why not wolves?"

"That makes sense..."

Jasper spoke up this time.

"Look." He pointed to a picture of one of the wolves and Bella together. For some reason that got me mad...

Then something popped in my head.

"Wait." Everyone stopped.

"If 'Izzie's' last name is Cullen... what does that mean?"

"We better ask the wolves."

"TO LA PUSH!"

At La Push......

As soon as we got near the border wolves came out... six of them.

"What do you want, leech?!"

"Who's this?" I brought up the picture.

"WHO? YOU should know! YOUR the one who broke her heart and that lead her to her own death!"

"Wait? I don't even know her!" I yelled back.

"We've lost all our memories of here and we felt well..... empty so we came here looking to fill it."

"Sam."

"Okay, well...we understand your situation."

"Bella was the new girl from Phoenix, but Jacob's childhood friend," THE ONE IN THE PICTURE! "well anyways, she met you and fell in love with you some how. You thought that you would put her in danger, since the James incident."

"What James incident?"

"A vampire nomad that almost killed Bella."

"OH." but still nothing just bits and pieces.

"So you left her and she became a reck. Whenever we saw her it looked like she had no soul, but overtime she had life again." I felt relieved, WAIT I left HER!? This gorgeous god in the picture!? The only one who would probably accept me for the monster I am too....

"But then IT happened," WHAT? "She got changed into a parasite too. She wanted to become one to spend eternity with you, but since you left, she just wanted to die." Jacob said this I think.

"She said a life is nothing without your love..."

"She was proclaimed dead, and she ran away, only to become a singer."

"We visit sometimes, but now she's gone missing, but I heard she's the most powerful member of the group of the Volturi..."

We all gasped, that name sends shivers down my spine so how could something so fragile be with them?

"T-t-he V-v-oturi?" Jasper went down .... Alice came to comfort him.

"What are they really that powerful?"

"For centuries they have been ruling over our kind and are the cruelest of all beings."

"Like what?"

"They burn us alive sometimes, and drink human blood. They use anyone to get anything they want and they twist the rules so they won't get into any trouble, but others will. In other words, manipulation of the heart."

"CRUEL!"

"But how could this Bella person be in there? Is she really that powerful?" Rose whispers....

"Yes, she is a shield to your special talents, she's physically very strong and a fighter I must say.. Also I think she can read minds."

"WHOA!" Emmet of course, he's always the one to break a serious mood.

"We should go." Alice said in a scary tone.

"NOW! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE! SHE HAD NO WHERE ELSE TO GO EXCEPT THE VOLTURI ONLY TO BE USED AS A SHIELD! YOU LOVED HER! AND MAYBE SHE'S THE FILL TO OUR EMPTINESS, NOW SHUT UP AND DRIVE EDWARD!"

She was right. I was too stunned by her words to move though, what if I don't want those memories, if she's the one to take them away. She should move on....

What surprised me was Jacob slapped my face hard.

"GO GET HER! WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND SHE REJECTED ME AND LOVED YOU. YOU JUST LEFT HER AND SHE ALMOST DIED! GONE!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Then he whispered.

"She can't move on from you. No matter what, deep down she still loves you and you still love her right?"

He was right, even though my mind didn't remember, my body did and we were off on the road to Italy.

Bella's POV

Aro wanted me to join and I did. I had no where else to go. I became their shield. Chloe and Felix became close friends too. Edward would probably happy. It's been a few years now, I think 3 or 8. Who's counting?

That's right me. Then Aro called.

"Isabella."

"Yes" my voice was dead. That happened whenever I thought about Edward. Marcus looked compassionate. He was an older brother to me. We have become close, whenever I needed to talk I go to him.

"I need you to check up on a certain family of vampires in the U.S."

"who?"

"The Cullens"

I froze, I couldn't, wait they don't remember, just compose your feelings and you don't even have to look at them.

"Okay." As I walked out, Marcus caught up with me.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Fine, I just don't have to see them right?"

"Right..."

"Okay then." I was a little happy. I get to see what they've been doing, without me.

_At the school....._

I just got out of my car. I walked down the halls super fast so know one would see me, and I put an invisible shield up, so know one could see me or sense me at all. A voice caught my ears. It was him.... and another girl?

"Oh, Edward."

"Oh, Amy."

"AMY?! My name's Jasmine!"

"Oh sorry, sorry, anyways where were we?"

"This." She had a slutty outfit on and was making out with MY EDWARD!

I went away to compose my feelings. I couldn't let him see me or else I would break down.

I went to check up on Alice this time and the others.

They all looked empty and dead.... I mean they are dead, but still even for them.

"Where's Edward?"

"Who knows with another girl?"

"Probably, he's the player of the world now."

WHAT!  
I had to get away. I'll walk to my car and just go fly to Italy saying everything is alright. Then two strong arms went behind me and pulled me into a delicious kiss, that was filled with passion and lust.

His tongue was so inviting and I let it into my mouth. Then I felt a shock. NO!

I opened my eyes to see Edward there kissing me. He didn't even know.

I pushed him away and punched him in the face, not so hard, but hard enough for a vampire to get hurt.

"OW! What did you do that for?

Why! Cause he's just like the Volturi, using their own personal desires and power to manipulate people's emotions.

"Because you're a...a...a... player. AND a jerk Edward Anthony Maeson Cullen!!!"

He stared at me awe struck. I finally got that out as I stuttered it. I stomped away, before I could cause a scene. I saw the others to Edward's side. I hope they still forgot, or else I'm in trouble.

_In her room.....a few days later._

"Chloe! I don't want to go!"

"Why?"

Gosh ever since I got back, I was all mopey and now Chloe is making me go to a club! UGH!

"COME ON!"

"no."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! YOU HAVE BEEN MOPING FOR A WEEK NOW DOING ONLY GOING OUT WITH THE GUARD OR TO GO HUNT!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"yes."

"Why?'

"Cause."  
"Cause why?"

"Cause **-sigh- **I'm bored!"

"Fine..." I had nothing better to do.

We got to the club, something in Italian I couldn't read.

We got there, and there was a singing contest.

It was all planned, but before I could run away.... the blue and violet light shown on me. My skin glittered and everyone was dazzled.

"OKAY! I'M CHLOE AND MY FRIEND BELLA HERE IS AN AWESOME SINGER!"

Great, I had no trouble with crowds, since I was famous, but still.... was this really necessary?

"FINE, BUT BE READY! I WAS QUITE FAMOUS BEFORE I 'DISAPPEARED'."

"YOUR IZZY?" I heard someone say.

"YEAH, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

and i came here to make you dance tonight

i don't care about my guilty pleasure for you

and i don't even know  
what kinda fool you're taking me for  
so you've got some brand new clothes,  
you never could afford before

oh brother spare us all  
we don't care anymore  
we just wanna get down on the floor  
you sell yourself to make it  
you can dish it, but can you really take it

you're never gonna get it with nothing  
cause nothing's what you got in your head  
so stop pretending

[2x]  
i came here to make you dance tonight  
i don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cause we won't stop  
and we're getting down till the sun's coming up

and i don't even read  
what the papers gotta say about me  
oh, no i can't believe  
they take it so serious, seriously

i'm so bored, oh please don't talk anymore  
shut your mouth and get down on the floor

so cynical  
poor baby i can dish it cause i know how to take it

you're never gonna win em all  
so xxxx em if they can't take a joke  
i'm just playing

[2x]  
i came here to make you dance tonight  
i don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cause we won't stop  
and we're getting down till the sun's coming up

and maybe someday i'll believe  
(maybe someday i'll believe)  
that we are all apart of some bigger plan  
tonight i just don't give a damn  
(so shut your mouth it's time to dance)  
if the world is ending, i'm throwing the party

[repeat till fade out]  
and i came here to make you dance tonight  
i don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cause we won't stop  
and we're getting down till the sun's coming up

I was done and the crowd was cheering madly!

I did some other songs

(City is at war- Cobra Starship)

When it all falls apart (The veronicas)

Almost Lover (A fine Frenzy)

Wild Horses (Natasha Bedingfield)

Speechless (The veronicas)

Fall to pieces (Avril Lavigne)

(Just so you know Jesse McCartney)

Just then I saw a jaw dropped Edward and the rest of the Cullen's right in the front of the crowd. I ran off stage and bumped into no other than......

**hahaha I'm still evil!**


	14. random club moments

Previously:

Just then I saw a jaw dropped Edward and the rest of the Cullen's right in the front of the crowd. I ran off stage and bumped into no other than......

**Bella's POV**

I ran off stage and bumped into no other than...Felix????

"What are you doing here???" I asked. Felix was always so into staying inside and not doing anything except serve the guard.

"Nothing, but look I know your my friend so I'm getting you out of here."

"That would be nice." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to vampire speed towards the Ferrari.

"Thank you Felix."

"No problem. But you have to give a concert sometime. Your really good."

"Wait how did you know I was here?" It was strange.

"I was told to follow you. And Chloe called and said she saw the Cullens there so yeah..."

"Well thanks again. I know it's all my fault if you get in trouble and that you even had the time to come here for me?!"

"Like I said we're friends ever since that day you came and played your music."

"I know."

We turned into the Volturi castle where I went up to my room to write another song... and forgetting Edward.

Could Felix be the one??

**Edward's POV**

"BELLA!!!" I tried to scream, but then Emmet and Alice pulled me back. Then I saw Felix and Bella heading towards the exit.

"Edward, remember what Carlisle said. You have to wait and be patient, or else you'll cause a scene here."

"I don't care Alice!!!." Actually I did. I took an unneeded breath.

"Okay your calm. Now we go back to make a plan."

"For what?" I asked.

"Steal back Bella." Alice said with a mischievous smirk.

"No, what if she's happy...?"

"WITH THE VOLTURI EDWARD!?!?! LOOK I KNOW I ALWAYS DIDN'T LIKE HER...WELLL NOW!! BUT STILL SHE'S FAMILY AND I HATE SEEING YOU MOPE AROUND ALL THE TIME!!!" Rose? Well she was right.

"We'll just talk tomorrow first." I said calmly. "First we feast!!" Emmet...

"Emmet you big fool we don't eat!"

"Soooo we could hunt, that's what all heroes do before a battle." He said pouting.

"where did you get that idea?" Jasper said.

"In this book!" Emmet raised a book I didn't know he had. It was called: the knights of he ages..

"Your soooo lame." Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"NO!! It's a good book and now I'm more SMARTICLE!!!"

"If you wanna be smarter, don't use smarticle."

"You guys are dumb!! HA I win!"

"Oh Emmet."

We left the club and then drove to our hotel. I played Bella's lullaby on the piano in the restaurant for whoever wanted to play. Girls were all over me, but I played with my full emotion for only one.

I closed my eyes and breathed in while I let the music take over my soul and body.

"I love you Bella." I whispered.

I then knew what I had to do and ran away to get advice from... Jasper.


End file.
